The Memories Gray
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Jika pertanyaannya musim apa yang Yoongi sukai, maka dengan senang hati ia menjawab musim semi dengan alasan ia lahir dimusim ketika bunga-bunga cantik itu bermekaran. Tapi itu dulu, karena sekarang Yoongi benci musim semi, benci bulan maret, dan benci saat Sakura bermekaran indah. #SharingYoongiFFSugaBirthday #SharingYoongiEvent [Minyoon Yoonmin SugaxJimin JiminxSuga BTS]


Gangnam masih terlalu pagi, setidaknya itulah yang akan menjadi alasan Yoongi setiap kali teman-temannya mengajak untuk lari pagi bersama. Tak peduli itu musim dingin, atau musim panas, bahkan musim semi yang indah sekalipun akan tetap menjadi alibi yang sama bahwasanya pagi hari itu masih terlalu dingin untuk turun dari singgasananya.

Itulah Min Yoongi. Si beruang musim dingin yang akan mengamuk dan tidak segan-segan untuk menyumpahi siapa saja mahkuk yang berani mengganggu kegiatan hibernasinya tersebut.

Namun pagi ini tak sama. Seulas senyuman manis terpatri indah di wajah menawannya dengan sebuah ponsel yang berada didalam genggaman dan mata yang berbinar menatap layar dari alat komunikasinya itu. Sekelibat rasa senang menyeruak habis-habisan didalam jiwa. Bukan karena perdebatan tidak penting teman-temannya yang menanyakan dimana keberadaan Yoongi sekarang, tapi tentang isi pesan pertama yang menjadi sumber keributan teman-temannya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi._

 _Yoongi-ya… selamat ulang tahun._

 _Min Yoongi! Selamat ulang tahun._

 _Yoong! Yoong! Yoong! Happy birthday and I love you, dude!_

 _Yoongi-ssi! Yoongi! Min Yoongi! Selamat ulang tahun!_

Dan kalimat-kalimat seterusnya berisi tentang _dimana Yoongi? Yoongi pasti masih tidur! Yoongi melupakan hari ulang tahunnya! Aku menunggu traktiran Yoongi.._ dan hal-hal yang sebenarnya penting bagi Yoongi kerena ia terus membaca pesan didalam grup chat sampai pesan terakhir yang menunjukan terkirim pukul empat pagi, bahkan lewat.

.

.

 **The Memories Gray**

 **Yoonmin-Minyoon**

 **#SharingYoongiFFSugaBirthday**

 **#SharingYoongiEvent**

 _ **Aku membencinya tidak setulus aku membenci diriku sendiri**_

Jangan terlalu besar berharap, kerena semakin kamu berharap, peluang untuk merasakan kekecewaan akan semakin besar.

Yoongi tahu itu, dan dengan bodohnya ia masih menggantung sejuta harapan besar yang siap untuk membuatnya kecewa, _pun_ tidak masalah dengan istiliah lebih bodoh dari keledai karena jatuh berkali-kali dilubang yang sama.

Pemuda yang baru saja genap berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu melangkah dengan kecerahan yang bersinar di wajah indahnya. Bersenandung ria seolah pagi itu ia baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, bukan masalah memang. Siapa yang tidak boleh bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. _Toh_ , hari tentang perayaan kelahiran seperti itu mamang hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun.

Senyuman Yoongi menghilang seketika, saat kaki jenjangnya berthenti didepan meja makan rumahnya dan tidak mendapakan siapa-siapa disana selain sarapan pagi yang sudah tertata rapi. Ia kembali menyeret langkahnya untuk lebih mendekati meja makan tanpa berpenghunyi itu. Masih mencoba berfikiran seperti anak baik, mungkin ia terbangun terlalu siang jadi ayah dan ibunya sudah berangkat kerja.

Kebagaian tak pernah bisa dipaksakan. Hal serupa juga berlaku untuk Yoongi yang menyadari sarapannya pagi ini sama dengan sarapan di pagi-pagi sebelumnya, bahkan di pagi tahun sebelumnya, tanpa sup rumput laut. Sekarcik catatan kecil yang tertempel di gelas kopinya, _Jimin kambuh lagi, makan sarapanmu dan kunjungki adikmu jika sempat –ibu_

Masih tentang anak itu. Jimin si tukang sakit yang hanya menghabiskan uang ayah dan ibu mereka saja. Meski Yoongi tak kekurangan fasilitas sedikitpun mengenai uang yang terlalu banyak habis untuk menyembuhkan anak itu, tetap saja Yoongi merasa benci. Karena ia kekurangan perhatian dari ayah dan ibunya.

 _Jika tidak bisa disembuhkan, kenapa tidak mati saja. Dasar merepotkan!_

Yoongi melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja makannya setelah bergumam kesal tentang adik satu-satunya Jimin, tak peduli dengan sarapan pagi yang mungkin tergesa-gesa di buatkan oleh ibunya dalam keadaan mendesak karena si adik mendadak sakitnya kambuh lagi.

Ia tak egois. Sungguh itulah jawaban Yoongi jika ada orang lain yang berkomentar buruk dengan keadaan keluarga mereka. Bahkan setelah dihari kelulusan sekolah menengah atasnya Yoongi masih berkata tidak apa-apa dengan menerima penghargaan murid terbaik yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi tanpa kehadiran orang tuanya. Siapa yang pernah tahu jika Yoongi menangis di atap sekolahnya saat itu. Masih karena alasan yang sama, Jimin penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

Juga di hari ia diterima di Universitas dengan jurusan yang sangat diinginkannya, pemuda itu tak mendapatkan ucapan _selamat nak_ atau _kau sudah berkerja keras nak_ dari orang tuanya. Termasuk hal-hal baik lainnya yang sudah Yoongi dapat dari kerja kerasanya sendiri, ia tak ingin lagi mengungkitnya. Hanya lebih menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Adiknya yang bernama Jimin itu baik-baik saja sampai ia lulus dari sekolah menengah pertamanya. Yoongi bahkan tak sungkan untuk berkata bahwa saat Jimin lahir, adalah kenangan yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang selalu di inginkan Yoongi, tentu saja ia bahagia.

Mereka dulu selalu bersama, seperti sepasang anak laki-laki kembar. Yoongi masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana ia memukul Namjoon sampai berdarah dikepala anak itu karena munjahili Jimin saat mereka kelas lima sekolah dasar. Yoongi juga tak pernah lupa dengan kejadian ketika ia menggendong Jimin yang kakinya terluka karena mereka berlari-lari dilapangan sekolah mereka dulu.

Masa lalu yang sangat Yoongi rindukan. Ia merindukan Jimin, adiknya. Rindu dengan masa remaja mereka yang selalu di mimpikannya, bermain basket bersama, berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan disekolah mereka, tentang gadis yang mereka suka, tentang teman yang menyebalkan, tentang hobi, dan semua hal biasa remaja-remaja lainnya lewatkan.

Yoongi tersadar dari pikirkan masa lalunya, kemudian menatap ponsel yang tertulis _incoming call ibu_. Ia mengeser logo gangang telepon berwarna hijau kesamping.

"Hallo ibu"

 _Yoongi?_

"Iya ibu?"

" _Bisa kerumah sakit sekarang? Bawakan pakaian dalam Jimin, juga tolong obatnya.."_

"Ibu"

" _Kabari ayah juga, Jimin harus dioperasi hari ini.."_

"Ibu _"_

" _Dan sepertinya ibu akan tidur.."_

"IBU!"

" _Yoongi? Apa ada?"_

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun ibu"

" _Maaf, ibu lupa. Selama ulang tahun_ "

"Tahun lalu ibu juga lupa, tahun lalunya lagi ibu juga lupa, dan tahun lalu lalunya lagi ibu juga lupa! KAPAN IBU AKAN INGAT HARI ULANG TAHUNKU?"

" _Yoongi.."_

"APA?"

" _Jimin sakit. Adikmu sakit_ "

"APA ANAK IBU CUMA JIMIN? APA AKU HARUS SAKIT DULU SEPERTI JIMIN BARU IBU INGAT AKU?"

" _Yoongi!"_

"Aku sibuk bu. Tidak bisa kerumah sakit, kabari saja ayah sendiri"

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon ibunya. Selama ia bernafas, itu pertama kalinya Yoongi membentak ibunya dan mematikan sambungan telepon dari ibunya secara sepihak.

.

.

Kebencian terlahir karena cinta. Seseorang tidak bisa membenci tanpa mereka mencintai.

Langit gelap tanpa bintang itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi menarik bagi Yoongi, mengabaikan hembusan angin musim semi yang meniup rambut sewarna ruang kecil tanpa pencahanyaanya. Ia kembali meneguk cairan yang berada di dalam kaleng pada genggamannya, entah sejak kapan Yoongi menjadi candu dengan alkohol.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ "

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yoongi memutar pandanganya kebelakang menuju sumber suara yang tak asing bagi indra pendengarannya. Matanya seketika membulat mendapati sosok Jimin yang berdiri tegap sedang menatap penuh semangat kearahnya dengan senyuman manis yang sudah lama tak pernah menyapa penglihatan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ ~"

Jimin melangkah mendekatai Yoongi, mengundang pergerakan otomatis dari sang kakak untuk berlari menghampiri adiknya. Meraih perelangan Jimin, takut-takut anak itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh karena hilang keseimbangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jimin? Mana ibu?"

"Aku rindu _Hyung_. Selamat ulang tahun, _Hyung_ "

Yoongi terdiam. Tatapan Jimin yang selalu berkaca-kaca seperti seekor anak anjing itu mengunci pandangnnya. Kehadiran Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah membuatnya terkejut, ditambah dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari adiknya, dan ia merindukan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ … juga"

Senyuman yang terpampang dari wajah tirus itu masih sama, serupa dengan senyuman yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Yoongi sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka, membiarkan adiknya lama-lama berdiri Yoongi takut sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi dengan anak itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ " Jimin menepis pelan tangan Yoongi yang melingkari lengan kurusnya.

"Lihat! Aku sama kuatnya dengan _hyung_ " Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Membuktikan bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja. Berdiri tegap seperti orang sehat.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus duduk"

Jimin tersenyum. Ia rindu sifat _over protective_ dari hyungnya itu. Setelah berlalu sembilan tahun dari masa-masa anak-anak mereka tetap saja kebiasan kakanya tidak pernah berubah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_. Terimakasih sudah terlahir sebagai _hyung_ ku. Dan maaf, kehadiranku membuatmu terluka"

Jimin memberikan sebuah bola basket untuk Yoongi. Seulas senyuman kembali muncul dari sudut bibir Yoongi, tangannya bergerak menerima hadiah ulang tahun dari adiknya. Sekalipun Yoongi mudah memiliki ribuan bola basket, tetap saja yang dari Jimin ini akan menjadi yang terbaik.

"Terimakasih, Jimin"

"Boleh aku memelukmu, _Hyung_?"

"Kau bahkan boleh menciumku, adikku"

"Maaf _hyung_. Aku tidak mencium laki-laki, masih banyak perempuan"

"Sial!"

Jimin tertawa. Kebiasan yang masih sama, matakanya akan menghilang setaip kali anak itu terwata. Dan Yoongi sangat menyukai cara adiknya itu tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan tidur dengan laki-laki"

"Kau ingin tidur denganku? Tapi maaf aku belum pernah tidur dengan bocah"

"Saat kita dulu sama-sama bocah kau tidur telanjang _hyung_ "

"Aku masih kecil waktu itu. Dan sekarang aku hanya tidur telanjang dengan wanita"

"Aku adukan kepada ibu"

Mereka kembali tertawa. Yoongi tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ia tak peduli ini nyata atau cuma imajinasi dari pengaruh alkohol yang di konsumsinya. Tak masalah jika itu hanya mimpi, sekalipun memang bukan kenyataan, Yoongi hanya ingin tetap hidup di dunia mimipinya.

.

.

Cara terbaik untuk kabur dari mimpi buruk adalah bangun, sekali itu mimpi indah pada kenyataanya semua mimpi itu adalah buruk. Karena mereka tidaklah nyata.

Min Yoongi menggerut kesal merasakan getaran ponsel pintarnya itu menganggu tidurnya. Menjulurkan tangan kesana-kemari untuk meraba keberadaan benda kesayangannya itu. Ia lansung menggesek kesamping layar ponsel berlogo buah apel itu dan meletaknnya ke indra pendengarannya setelah mendapatinya.

 _Yoongi_

"Ibu? Ada apa? Aku tidak kuliah hari ini"

 _Yoongi-ya_

"Ibu?" Mata Yoongi membuka lebar. Ia kenal dengan baik bagaimana suara wanita yang pertama kali menjadi orang dalam pikirannya itu. Suara ibunya tidak seperti itu biasanya, suara ibunya merdu, bukan di campur dengan isakan seperti itu.

"Ibu kenapa mengangis? Ibu baik-baik saja?"

 _Yoongi-ya… Yoongi.._

"Iya bu? Ibu dimana? Ibu masih dirumah sakitkan? Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Sekalipun Yoongi itu keras kepala, sifatnya itu tidak akan pernah berlaku lagi jika sudah di hadapkan dengan air mata ibunya.

 _Yoongi.. Jiminie.. Uri-Jiminie.._

"Jimin kenapa ibu?"

 _Maafkan ibu Yoongi. Jiminie sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, adikmu tidak harus merasakan sakitnya jarum suntik lagi_

Yoongi tak tahu tangannya bisa menghilang dengan mudah. Bahkan hanya untuk mengenggam ponselnya saja Yoongi tak bisa. Ia menjadi lemah seketika.

Ia ingin bangun. Mimpinya kali ini terlalu buruk, Yoongi ingin kabur dari mimpi buruk yang manakutankan itu.

Sejak Yoongi lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya, ia tak pernah lagi menetaskan air matanya. Ketika ia kecelakaan dan menyebabkan otot pergelangannya terjepit, Yoongi tak menangis. Tapi pagi ini ia menangis, air matanya menetes dan dadanya terasa sesak.

.

.

 **9 maret 2019**

 _Hyung! Jika aku mati siapa yang akan menangis?_

 _Ibu? Ayah? Dan aku?_

Dari semua musim, Yoongi menyukai musim semi. Kerena ia lahir di musim bunga-bunga bermekaran indah itu. Tapi itu dulu.

Saat ditanya sekarang, maka Jimin akan menyajawab ia membenci musim semi, bulan maret, dan suka jika hujan turun. Alasan mudah, seperti kebanyakan orang-orang yang patah hati, mereka bisa menangis dibawah hujan tanpa harus ketahuan bahwa mereka sedang menangis.

Orang bilang, perkataan adalah doa. Jaga perkataan burukmu, sebab itu sama saja dengan doa buruk.

Sebagaian orang lagi bilang, saat Sakura bermekaran di taman Ueon adalah saat yang bagus untuk berdoa, kerena Dewa turun menyaksikan indahnya bunga Sakura, jadi Dewa bisa mendengar dengan mudah doamu.

Pada saat itu, ketika bunga Sakura di taman Ueon bermekaran indah ,Yoongi mengerutu kesal karena ibunya lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Sebaris kata-kata kurang ajar tersirat dengan mulus dari mulutnya. Sebuah kata yang bisa disebut doa, dan Dewa mendengarnya.

"Aku membencimu tak setulus aku membenci diriku sendiri, Jimin"

Butiran bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yoongi melewati pipi putihnya yang mulus. Meskipun dua tahun berlalu rasa sakit yang sama masih bersarang di hulu hatinya. Ia berulang kali berdoa dihadapan pigura sosok manis yang tersenyum tulus itu. Meminta untuk kehadirannya kambali yang terpernah terwujudkan. Membuatnya menciptakan rasa benci terhdap Dewa yang lebih mendengarkan perkataan kesal dari permintaan sungguh-sungguhnya.

"Setelah kau pergi aku benci dengan kalimat selamat ulang tahun Yoongi, adikku. Dan aku tak tahu harus berkata kepada siapa bahwa aku merindukan Jimin"

-FIN-

Happy birthday Min Yoongi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf baru bisa update ini sekarang T_T seharusnya ff project ini di post pas ulang tahun mas suwek yoongi, lagi ada tugas kuliah dan jaringan dirumah susah. Terimakasih untuk sharing yoongi! Fighting!


End file.
